sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Aniplex
|caption = Aniplex's logo since 2003}} is a Japanese anime and music production company owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan and established in September 1995. Aniplex has been involved in the planning, production and distribution of several anime series, such as Fullmetal Alchemist, Fate, Sword Art Online, Birdy the Mighty, Angel Beats!, Rurouni Kenshin, Charlotte, and more. Additionally, Aniplex produces and distributes music and soundtrack records, including the original soundtracks for all of Sony Computer Entertainment's computer and video games. Aniplex is also involved in retail merchandising, producing toys, games, stationery, food and other items featuring popular characters. In addition, Aniplex puts together events to promote their anime franchises. For example, in 2005 Aniplex held the Fullmetal Alchemist Festival which began with the Fullmetal Alchemist Tour at Universal Studios Japan. Originally known as Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) Visual Works Inc., it was established on September 1995 as a joint-venture between Sony Pictures Entertainment Japan and Sony Music Entertainment Japan, and changed its name in January 2001 to Sony Music Entertainment (SME) Visual Works Inc. after becoming a subsidiary completely owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan. In April 2003, it changed its name to Aniplex Inc. In 2004, Aniplex launched the Sugi Label, which releases the works of Koichi Sugiyama—the composer of the music for Dragon Quest,Aniplex Inc but since 2009 it was sold to King Records. In March 2005, the company established its Santa Monica, California-based North American subsidiary Aniplex of America, and later that same year in May 2005, it established its own animation studio called A-1 Pictures. __TOC__ Published games *''Fate/Grand Order'' (Developed by Delightworks) *''Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story'' (Developed by f4samurai) *''Kirara Fantasia'' (Developed by Drecom) Anime productions Aniplex has been involved with the following anime series. *''009-1 *A-Channel *Ace Attorney *''Angel Heart *After the Rain *Aldnoah.Zero *''Altair: A Record of Battles *Angel Beats! *Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day *''Arata-naru Sekai *Baccano! *''Banana Fish *Big Windup! *Birdy the Mighty: Decode **''Birdy the Mighty Decode: 02 *''Black Butler *Black Rock Shooter *Blast of Tempest *Bleach *Blend S *''Blood **''Blood: The Last Vampire **Blood+ **Blood-C *Blue Exorcist **''Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga *''Cells at Work! *Charlotte *City Hunter *D.Gray-man **''D.Gray-man Hallow *''Darker than Black **''Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor *''DARLING in the FranXX *Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba *Devilman Crybaby *Dog Days *Dogtato *Dokkiri Doctor *Durarara!! *Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?https://www.aniplex.co.jp/lineup/anime/okaasan-online/ *Erased *Eromanga Sensei *Eureka Seven *Fair, then Partly Piggy *''Fate **''Fate/Apocrypha **Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works **Fate/Zero **Fate/Extra Last Encorehttps://www.aniplex.co.jp/lineup/anime/fate-extra-lastencore/ **Fate/Grand Orderhttps://www.aniplex.co.jp/lineup/anime/fgo-ep7-tv/ *Flag *Fullmetal Alchemist **''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *''Gakuen Alice *Galilei Donna *Gallery Fake *Ghost Slayers Ayashi *Ghost Stories *Gintama **''Gintama' **''Gintama. *Ginban Kaleidoscope *Gravitation *Great Teacher Onizuka *Guilty Crown *Guin Saga *Gurren Lagann *Hell Girl **''Hell Girl: Two Mirrors **''Hell Girl: Three Vessels'' **''Hell Girl: The Fourth Twilight'' *''Hidamari Sketch *Honey and Clover *Hotarubi no Mori e *I Want to Eat Your Pancreas *I'll CKBC *Idaten Jump *The Idolmaster *''Inu x Boku SS *Inuyasha: The Final Act *Inuyashiki *Jing: King of Bandits *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress *Kage Kara Mamoru! *Kaguya-sama: Love is War *Kara no Kyōkai *Kamichu! *Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens *Katanagatari *Kiba *Kikaider-01 - The Animation - Guitar wo Motta Shōnen *Kill la Kill *Kimi to Boku *Kyorochan *''La Corda D'Oro - Primo Passo **''La Corda D'Oro - Secondo Passo'' *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette *Level E *Love Lab *Lovely Complex *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic **Magi: Adventure of Sinbad *Magic Kaito 1412 *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 1st **''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's *''March Comes in Like a Lion *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge *Mitsudomoe *Monogatari'' **''Bakemonogatari'' (2009 – 2010) **''Nisemonogatari'' (2012) **''Nekomonogatari'' (2012) **''Monogatari Series: Second Season'' (2013 – 2014) **''Tsukimonogatari'' (2014) **''Owarimonogatari'' (2015, 2017) **''Kizumonogatari'' (2016 – 2017) **''Koyomimonogatari'' (2016) **''Zokuowarimonogatari'' (2018) *''Mushi-Shi -Next Passage- *Naruto **Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Natsume's Book of Friends *Nerima Daikon Brothers *Night Raid 1931Senkō no Night Raid's Special Promo Video Streamed. Anime News Network. Retrieved on 07-03-2010. *Nisekoi *No. 6 *Occult Academy *Occultic;Nine *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Paradise Kiss *PaRappa the Rapper *Plastic Memories *Persona'' **''Persona: Trinity Soul **Persona 3 The Movies **Persona 4: The Animation **Persona 5: The Animation *Ping Pong the Animation *Popolocrois Monogatari *Powerpuff Girls Z *The Promised Neverland *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Punch Line *Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai *Read or Die **''R.O.D the TV *Record of Grancrest War *Rewrite *Robotics;Notes *Roujin Z *Rurouni Kenshin *Seishun Buta Yarō *Sekirei *The Seven Deadly Sins **''The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War **''The Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of The Commandments'' *''Shiki *Silver Spoon *Soul Eater *Sound of the Sky *Space Brothers *Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning *Star Driver *Submarine 707R *Sword Art Online *Tekkonkinkreet *Terror in Resonance *Togainu no Chi *Toward the Terra *Tsuritama *Ultimate Otaku Teacher' *''Valkyria Chronicles *Valvrave the Liberator *Vampire Knight **''Vampire Knight Guilty *''Wandering Son *We Never Learn *Welcome to the Space Show *''Wonder Bevil-kun *''Working!! *Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku *Yakitate!! Japan *Your Lie in April *Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Springs *Xam'd: Lost Memories'' References External links *Aniplex official website *Aniplex Corporate Profile - English - Official Website * Category:Companies Category:Aniplex Category:Anime companies Category:Sony Music Entertainment Japan Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Japanese record labels Category:Music companies of Japan Category:Film distributors of Japan Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1995